There Might be Blood
| season= 2 | number= 9 | image= ThereMightBeBloodport.jpg | airdate= November 3, 2008 | writer= Etan Frankel & John Stephens | director= Michael Fields | previous= | next= }}'There Might Be Blood '''is the 9th episode of the second season and the 27th overall. ''Spotted at Mood: Jenny Humphrey buying sixteen yards of tulle. But since when does Eleanor Waldorf pay for her purchases with a penny jar? They say a stitch in time saves nine. Will it save little J? ''-Gossip Girl'' Summary Serena discovers a secret that Aaron has been keeping from her, and begins to question whether he is the guy she thought he was. Hoping it will help her chances of getting into Yale, Blair naively agrees to babysit the 15-year-old daughter of a prominent Yale donor. When the teenager proves to be more than a handful, Blair begins to suspect that the events of the evening may end up hurting her chances of getting into her dream school. Meanwhile, Jenny and Agnes plan a guerrilla fashion show that will either launch Jenny's fashion career, or ruin her chances of ever being accepted. Recap At the loft, Jenny and Agnes prepare for a time sensitive event. Jenny works at producing as many dresses as she can and Agnes works at organizing things as fast as she can. Agnes remains confident that they'll be successful, and that they're lucky Nate and Dan went to a movie. Jenny admits that that's Nate avoiding her, and says that he hasn't spoken to her since they kissed. Agnes encourages her to make the first move and they prepare for their upcoming fashion show. Meanwhile, Dan speaks of his suspicions of Jenny's newfound appreciation for privacy to Nate, who doesn't say much in return. As they walk, Dan gets a text from Jordan, the girl Nate met at Yale. He reads it aloud and learns that she had three professors read his story and will call him later. Dan begins to panic and thinks it's bad news, then decides to go home and wait for her to call. Elsewhere, Serena and Blair meet with a prominent Yale donor named Elizabeth Boardman in an attempt to make a bid for Blair's acceptance. However, Liz is uninterested in Blair and more interested in Serena and her stories. She excuses herself to say goodbye to her husband and while she is distracted, Serena tells Blair to stop cracking her knuckles and to continue to be friendly. When Elizabeth returns, she explains that has to leave to meet her friends at Bryn Mawr but only after she orders room service for her daughter, Emma. Serena suggests that Blair take Emma to a movie and Elizabeth likes the idea. She calls Emma into the room and introduces them all. Serena then leaves and runs into Aaron outside the hotel they were at. He explains that he was meeting with a collector and she says she figured out about Cecil and who he was. She mentions that she saw him leave with another girl and he replies that the girl was just a friend. In the middle of inviting him to come to the charity gala she's going to, another girl runs up and kisses Aaron while apologizing for being late. Upon seeing this, Serena changes her mind and walks away. At the loft, Dan and Nate arrive home to find Jenny and Agnes on their way out. Shocked to see them, Jenny asks what they're doing back. Back at the hotel, Emma emerges from her room all dressed in a skimpy dress and explains her situation to Blair: a girl at her school, Muffy, has plans to lose her virginity to the lacrosse captain, who is dubbed "The De-virginator" but Emma wants to take her night away from her parents to do it first. Blair threatens to tell her mom on her, and Emma says that unless Blair helps her, she'll tell Dean Berube that Blair took her to a club and got her wasted. Back at the loft, Jenny tells Dan that she quit Eleanor's and that she and Agnes are putting on a guerrilla fashion show. She begs Dan not to say anything until she has her fashion show to show everyone what she can do, and then promises to tell Rufus everything. Dan replies that he needs a minute to think and goes to his room. At the VDW's, Blair brings Emma over and explains the situation to Serena. She suggests that Blair bring her to the charity gala and then apologize that she didn't know how lame it would be before taking her home at the end of the night. Emma comes into the room at that moment and announces what bars she wants to go to. Blair asks her to come to the gala with her and lose her virginity to a member of the elite. Serena backs her up and offers to let Emma borrow a dress from her closet. At the gallery, Vanessa tells Dan that he should cover for Jenny since she put so much work into the show. Dan mentions how she hasn't come to the loft since Nate moved in and asks if she still has feelings for him. She says that Nate hates her and that they tried to have a relationship that didn't work out. Dan voices his concern that Jenny might be about to make a life altering mistake and Rufus overhears, then asks who is about to make a life altering mistake. Back at the VDW's, Chuck introduces himself to Emma. She mentions that she's going to the gala and Chuck replies that the only thing he likes that aged is his scotch. Emma realizes that Blair lied to her and asks Chuck to take her for a ride in his limo. He asks a butler to give Serena a box that was left at the concierge and decides to go with Emma. In Serena's room, Blair tells Serena that she's trying to delay leaving so they can waste as much of the evening as possible. She excuses herself to check on Emma while Serena is brought the box. She opens it to find Aaron's licorice ring inside, which she's pleased to see. However, her happiness is short lived as Blair runs in to say that Emma's gone. Back at the loft, Nate tells Jenny to wait for Dan. She says this is her only chance to prove herself before asking Nate why he cares since he hasn't spoken to her all week. Nate again tries to beg her not to do it, and she replies by telling him to come with her if he really cares about her. He thinks it over, then offers to drive. They all get into the van that's waiting downstairs and drive off just as Rufus, Vanessa, and Dan walk up to the building. Meanwhile in Chuck's limo, Emma attempts to seduce him. At the VDW's, Blair and Serena desperately try to locate Chuck. However, he enters the apartment without Emma, explains how she assaulted him and that when he chose not to deflower her, she bolted from the car. Serena then says that Isabel just texted her that Eve Boardman used her credit card at 1 Oak. Remembering that Emma stole her mother's credit card, Blair sets off with Serena and Chuck to find her. Meanwhile, Nate, Jenny, and Agnes arrive at The Palace Hotel, where the New York Philanthropic Society is hosting their annual charity gala. Nate confusedly asks why they're there, and Jenny explains that she needs financial help with beginning her line and the best place to be exposed to donors is at the event. Nate is impressed with how much planning she's done and offers him a suit for him to wear. She asks him to stay, then runs inside. At 1 Oak, Serena, Blair, and Chuck arrive. Chuck goes to talk to the bartender while Blair and Serena search the crowd for Emma. They spot her in a corner with a guy named Serge, and Emma remains confident that she'll accomplish her goal. Serena is then approached by a guy who knows her and Emma uses the distraction to bolt with Serge. Back at the gala, Jenny enters to find that the event is honoring Bart and Lily. She's then approached by a member of security who asks for her name. She lies that her name is Erica van der Woodsen and that her parents are the guests of honor. The man accepts this and walks away. Lily spots her at that moment and comes over. Jenny congratulates her and Lily asks what she's doing there. Nate walks up then and says that he brought her as his date since his mother couldn't make it. Lily asks if they've seen Serena and Nate says no. They excuse themselves to get a drink and Jenny admits that she's about to ruin the night of people who have only ever been nice to her. Nate reminds her that she doesn't have to go through with her plan, but she remains insistent that she has to. He takes that opportunity to kiss her and a girl takes a photo of the kiss. After the kiss, he tells her that whatever she decides, he'll support her. Back at 1 Oak, Blair tells Serena that she lost Emma outside then blames Serena for ruining her chances at getting into Yale. Serena retorts that she wouldn't have had another chance if it hadn't been for her and before the argument can escalate, Chuck announces that the bartender said the credit card user is in the back booth. The three look in the back booth and see Elizabeth there, kissing a man who isn't her husband. Blair takes a photo and thanks God for giving her such a golden opportunity. Back at the gala, Jenny brings the USB drive containing the video that's to be played. Agnes leaves to check on the models and leaves Jenny and Stewart, an employee of the hotel, to complete the finishing touches. At the loft, Rufus tells Dan that he should have come to him sooner. Dan checks Gossip Girl and sees the photo of Nate and Jenny kissing. He says he knows where they are and they all leave to get them. They get into a cab, and Rufus is dissatisfied with how slow they're traveling. Vanessa tries to defend Nate, and Dan shuts her down but doesn't say why. They arrive at the gala but get held up at security. However, Lily sees them and tells security that they can come in. Dan goes to look for Nate, Vanessa goes to look for Jenny, and Lily asks Rufus if Jenny is okay since she saw her earlier. They're then interrupted by Bart, who asks what's going on. Back at 1 Oak, Blair is no longer interested in finding Emma now that she has a golden ticket. Serena tells her not to, but Blair doesn't listen. Chuck comes up to say he found Serge's address and says they should go. Serena gets a text from Lily telling her she's late, and she then tells Blair to do what she wants but to consider saving Emma first. Blair agrees and asks Chuck if he has any ideas. He replies that he does have one. At the gala, Dan finds Nate and shoves him against a wall to confront him for kissing Jenny. Nate reasons that he didn't plan anything and that he's not a creepy guy, and Dan reminds him that he traded sex for money. Nate apologizes for not saying anything about Jenny but says Dan has no right to judge her. Dan orders him to pack up his stuff and to leave their apartment immediately. Meanwhile, Blair and Chuck arrive at Serge's apartment but Emma refuses to let them in until they do it. Chuck tells Blair to tell Emma to check Gossip Girl, which she does. Emma is horrified to learn that not only did Muffy lose her virginity but that Gossip Girl reported it. She throws open the door and Blair and Chuck escort her out and leave together. In a cab, Serena calls Aaron but gets his voicemail. On his message, he leaves an apology for Serena that says that the girl from earlier isn't his girlfriend or anything. She begins to leave him a new message but it gets interrupted by a girl picking up and asking if she's calling for Aaron. Flustered, Serena scrambles for words but ends up hanging up. Back at the gala, Jenny runs into Nate, who tells her about how Dan and Rufus know everything. Agnes comes out and encourages Jenny to go through with the show since Rufus can't punish her twice. She agrees and asks Nate to stay at least until their presentation is over. In the main room, the head of the New York Philanthropic Society begins his honorary speech but is cut off when the lights turn off and music begins playing. Then the video begins playing on all the screens introducing J Humphrey Designs. As the video plays, Agnes and her model friends emerge wearing Jenny's dresses and they begin climbing on tables and breaking glass while throwing polaroids with her cell phone number on them. Most everyone, including Lily, is delighted with the show and several people begin pocketing the polaroids. Excited with the turn out, Jenny runs over to Nate and kisses him; which Vanessa witnesses. She walks out and Jenny realizes she saw. She tries to go after her but is unable to catch her. Immediately afterwards, Agnes and her friends are escorted from the hotel. Rufus and Dan follow them outside looking for Jenny. Meanwhile, Blair and Chuck deliver Emma to her hotel. She heads upstairs while Blair thanks Chuck for getting Gossip Girl to post the fake blast on Muffy. She then follows Emma into the hotel and stops her. She tells her that her first time should be with someone she loves and that she knows this was really about her trying to get her mother's attention. Emma admits that she's right and that she's sad because her mother never keeps her promise to do mother-daughter things with her when they're in the city. Blair suggests she tell her mother how she feels and that she stay away from the Serge's of the world. Emma tearfully agrees and thanks her for saving her. Meanwhile, Dan gets a call from Jordan, who tells him she wasn't able to get him a letter of recommendation. He thanks her for trying and hangs up. Serena stops him and asks if he's okay. She tells him not to worry about Jenny, and he admits that Jenny put everyone in her life on the line to pursue her passion; and he's worried she got all the courage in the family. Serena asks where that's coming from and he apologizes for spoiling her night. Serena encourages him to talk to her, and he admits that he isn't going to get into Yale or any good writing program. He thanks her for listening and goes to find Rufus. Upstairs, Blair brings Emma into the room to find Elizabeth up waiting for them. Emma tries to explain that it's not Blair's fault but Elizabeth orders her to go to bed. When Emma leaves the room, Elizabeth accuses her of trying to get Emma wasted in exchange for pleading Blair's case to the dean. She finishes by saying that she isn't Yale material. Offended, Blair is about to confront her about her affair when Emma comes back in and again tries to recuse Blair. Elizabeth again orders her to go to bed before commenting that it's no surprise she doesn't want to spend time with her. Hurt, Emma does as she's told. After seeing this, Blair decides not to confront Elizabeth and instead tells her to pay more attention to her daughter. Outside, Jenny still tries to look for Vanessa but runs into Rufus instead. He tells her that he hopes she's proud of herself, and she says she is since she accomplished what she wanted. She continues that she has 32 missed calls on her phone from prospective backers and Rufus replies that he has never been more disappointed in her. Lily comes over and Rufus tells Jenny he owes her an apology. She apologizes to Lily, who assures her it's okay and she liked the show. Seeing Rufus' reaction, Lily steps aside as he tells Jenny that she won't get away with what she did. Jenny says it's too late to do anything and Rufus, seeing police officers, turns her in as the one responsible. The officer says they're going to need to take her to the station where they'll call her parents; and she responds that Rufus is her parent. Lily jumps in that she was the guest of honor and that her husband owns the hotel and they will not be pressing charges. The cop then leaves and Rufus tells Lily it's none of her business. She answers that she's stopping him from making a horrible mistake. Jenny says that they should figure it out because she's going home. The next morning, Chuck goes to Nate's house and sees how he's been living. He admits that he didn't know how bad it was and Nate replies that he's going to stay with his mom for a while. Chuck offers to let him stay with him but Nate declines. At the VDW's, Serena tries to get Blair out of bed after her night. She encourages her to try for other schools besides Yale but Blair doesn't want to hear it. However, her phone begins ringing and Serena answers to find Dean Berube on the other end. She gives the phone to Blair and leaves when a housekeeper comes to tell her she has a visitor. When she gets to the front room, she finds Aaron waiting for her. He invites her to go out with him, and she makes a crack about all the girls in his life. She tells him she isn't interested in someone with a posse and he tries to explain. However, he stops himself and asks if she feels something or she doesn't; and that he hasn't been able to stop thinking about her since they got reacquainted. He changes his mind and invites her to dinner, then asks if she ate the ring. She says no and he replies that it's nine years old. She realizes he kept the ring the whole time and he walks out, saying he'll see her that night. Blair comes out then and excitedly tells Serena that Emma told Dean Berube that she is the one person she would most like to have dinner with and that he said Yale could use a girl like Blair Waldorf. At the loft, Dan comes out of his room to find Rufus waiting for him alone. Rufus says Jenny left at about six that morning and Dan says he was up late writing a new story about Chuck for Noah Shapiro. Rufus tries to say that he doesn't think that's a good idea, but Dan argues that the morning after Jenny's stunt isn't a good time for him to encourage him to do things the right way. Rufus replies that success goes away and that if you don't like who you become after it's over, you have nothing left. Dan flatly says that he's willing to take that risk and that Rufus should look in Jenny's room. He does so to find it completely empty. At the VDW's, Serena and Blair look over the Yale course catalog together. On his way out of town, Nate stops at a mailbox to mail a letter to Jenny. Elsewhere, Dan mails his story to Noah Shapiro. Meanwhile, Jenny walks on a random street with several suitcases. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Robert John Burke as Bart Bass * Willa Holland as Agnes Andrews * John Patrick Amedori as Aaron Rose * Patricia Kalember as Elizabeth Boardman * Stella Maeve as Emma Boardman Soundtrack * No New Tale to Tell by Love And Rockets * Children of Chin by The Henry Clay People * The Pre Afterlife by Porterville * Papel Volando by Kinky * The Only One by Deathray * Sheena is a Punk Rocker by Yeah Yeah Yeahs Memorable Quotes 'Blair (to Emma): '''So what movies do you like? Something where the animals sing, or... __________________________________ '''Emma: '''Oh my god, I read about you on Gossip Girl. You're like the devil. '''Chuck: '''Finally, some truth in advertising. __________________________________ '''Blair (on Emma): '''YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER? '''Chuck: '''Hey! She assaulted me. Demanded I deflower her. '''Blair: '''Oh, limos and virgins, your specialty. '''Chuck: '''Just so you know, while there are few things I consider sacred, the back of the limo is one of them. __________________________________ '''Dan (on Nate to Vanessa): '''Who would have thought he'd date both you and a certain lady, and by lady I mean older, and by date I mean- '''Rufus: '''What's he talking about? __________________________________ '''Emma: '''Aren't you done? You won. You, Muffy, my mom... I'm the only loser. '''Blair: '''You still don't get it! Having sex for the first time shouldn't be a competition to beat Muffy the Lacrosstitue. It should be with someone you love. '''Emma: '''Was your first time with someone you love? '''Blair: '''Yes. It was. And honestly, there are better ways to get your mother's attention. '''Emma: '''I told you, this is about Muffy. '''Blair: '''Please! I wrote the book on distracted self-centered mothers. My mom has never met a single one of my teachers. She regularly forgets my birthday and she only comments on my appearance when she has something to criticize. '''Emma: '''But you're perfect. '''Blair: '''True. And that's why I finally realized it wasn't about me. The same way it's not about you. __________________________________ '''Serena (to Blair on not outing the affair): '''Hey, even though you might not get into Yale at least this way you won't go to hell. __________________________________ '''Rufus (to Dan): '''I wish I could get the two of you to understand that success, people praising you... it goes away. And when that day comes, if you don't like who you are, you're done. __________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''There Will Be Blood. * Ed Westwick has said that Chuck's response to being called the devil ("Finally, some truth in advertising") is one of his favorite lines in the series. * This is one of two episodes (the other being Last Tango, Then Paris) where the Humphrey loft is filmed from the outside of the building. * The girl who takes a photo of Nate and Jenny kissing is one of the girls that was in The Dark Night and that appears again in The Wrong Goodbye and New York, I Love You XOXO. * Jenny's cell phone number is revealed to be (917) 555-0165. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes